The New Year
by Glee231
Summary: Rachel is back for another year.. but VA has a new male lead called Zach and every girl loves him will he ruin everything? Puckleberry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any characters or Glee

Rachel nearly screamed with joy when she walked through the doors of McKinley. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt where talking about Vocal Adrenaline "He's so hot" giggled Mercedes "I know! The hottest ever!" Tina agreed.

Rachel knew they were talking about Zach the new male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel sighed. Zach wasn't THAT great. Her boyfriend was. Puck.

Did you think it was Finn? Nope they broke up. Here's the story.

Summer….

Rachel and Finn were at the park on a warm summer day Puck and Lee (his best friend) were also at that park. Puck was shirtless and he winked at all the single ladies. Lee and Puck were throwing a football.

"That abs" Rachel thought. Almost all the date Rachel was staring at Puck. Finn got pissed off. "Hey Rachel here! What the fuck about me? Who are you staring at?" Finn noticed. "PUCK!" Finn ran over and punched Puck in the face.

Puck yelled "What the hell dude?" Rachel's heart broke "Finn! How could you? Noah are you okay?" Puck nodded "Yeah I'm okay" Finn turned to Rachel "It's over"

Rachel stood there. What about Glee? How could they stand being the leads? Would Rachel be alone again? Nope she had Puck. He offered to love her forever.

School…

"Hey" Smiled a very happy Puck. Puck grabbed Rachel's lips and softly kissed them. Rachel giggled "Hello Noah you are looking great as always" Puck had grown his Mohawk again. It was sexier than ever. Puck rapped his arm around Rachel's waist. As they started walking. Finn stood there "Oh hey Rachel! How are you? Do you love your jerk boyfriend?" Puck's face went red "Hey dude! Shut up!" Finn threw a slushy in Puck's face "Ha! See you losers!" Rachel gasped "Fuck you Finn!" Puck yelled. Rachel told Puck in the bathroom and washed the liquid out of his hair.

Puck sighed "Rachel How is this possible? I'm freakin Puck!" Rachel chuckled "I know" Rachel kissed him on the lips "I love you and we'll get through this we'll win Nationals this year with you!"

Noah felt like life was great again. He had Rachel. His Mohawk but Vocal Adrenaline had a plan. Zach would destroy everything.


	2. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Zach grabbed his bag "Bye mom!" Zach was tan, tall, blonde hair and was strong. He was popular and played football oh and on top of all. He was rich. Rich!

Zach drove to Carmel High and met with the new coach Dustin. "Hey guys!" Zach yelled. Everyone cheered. Everyone loved him. "I stayed up to 1am figuring out the plan. I will go out with.. Mercedes and then destroy the club then we will win..."

Puck was practising football with Lee and the new kid Sam was talking to Coach Bieste, "Coach please! I'm fine! It's just a scratch!" Coach didn't care "A scratch! By a wolf!" Sam chuckled. "Wolf he" Coach just sighed.

Lee yelled "Dude when do I join Glee?" Puck laughed "Tomorrow I tell you EVERY day." Rachel ran down to the field "Noah! Noah! Get Sam its important!" Puck was confused but didn't waste a second "Dude Sam! Come! Glee I think" Sam was so committed to Glee he dropped his helmet and ran as fast as he could.

When Rachel, Puck and Sam got into the auditorium Finn was on stage with Quinn holding hands. Mr Schue was worried "Finn why are you up there?" Finn looked at the ground then at Quinn and laughed "Quinn and I are quitting Glee Club! For good!" The glee club gasped. Rachel knew why "Finn why?" Finn explained "I wanna be popular and quitting glee is the only way" Quinn nodded the stood on her toes to kiss Finn on the lips "Bye G losers!" Quinn yelled they both laughed. Puck was fuckin hating his life now but this was only the beginning…

Zach drove to McKinley. He walked into the choir room. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Santana almost fainted. Brittany was confused "Is that guy Elmo?" Zach chuckled "No I'm Zach Good old male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. I decided to join your glee club" Puck yelled "No fuckin way! The Jesse thing again! I know this!" Rachel calmed Puck down by kissing him. Santana almost puked. Mr Schue welcomed Zach. Zach sat next to Mercedes he started flirting with her. "Hi hottie" Mercedes' heart started racing. She hadn't felt this way since Kurt or Puck were her crushes. Mr Schue was talking about couples in the group. "I have a idea!" Rachel came storming in one day "Puck here now" Puck came off "Hey babe" Puck grinned Rachel had 3 pieces of paper "Tomorrow I'm finally getting dirty this is the roster" Puck's eyes widened "Whoa tomorrow? I mean I can't wait but we have only been dating for 8 weeks" Rachel kissed him. "I know" she whispered. Rachel was at her house. Her fathers were away for the weekend Puck was in his singlet, Rachel got prepared. Puck sat there heart racing. Rachel came out in her gown. "Wow" Puck chuckled "You look awesome" Rachel smiled "Thank you Noah." Rachel sat on her bed and they started making out... Hours later…. Rachel was surprised "Oh my gosh!" Puck still sleeping with the cutest smile on his face. Rachel ran into the bathroom. The weirdest happened then. Finn was sitting in her bath tub. He was asleep. Rachel tapped his shoulder. Finn screamed then laughed "Rach! I wanted to talk to you last night but you were busy so I waited here and uh.. fell asleep.." Rachel was freaked out more "How the heck did you get in?" Finn frowned "Window" Rachel was shocked "It's a 2 story window.." Finn remembered "Oh yeah I climbed with a ladder" Rachel looked down and saw the ladder lying on the ground. Finn looked sad "What's wrong" asked a worried Rachel.

Finn sobbed "I miss glee! Quinn keeps making rumours saying I had sex with her! I haven't I hate life without Glee and... Without... you" coughed Finn. Rachel was happy inside but angry on the outside "I'm dating Puck…" Finn nodded slowly "I know I made a mistake I just hope we could be friends" Rachel smiled "Of course!" Finn whispered "Thanks" He kissed her on the cheek and amazingly he jumped out of the window Rachel gasped. The next day Sunday. Puck kept texting Rachel but she didn't care. Puck left yesterday at 9:07am and he was happy but Rachel had to think. Puck or Finn? She loved Puck but Finn and her had chemistry BIG chemistry. This would take a while to think about… 


End file.
